


Thief of Hearts

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: So…Jael I were talking about music…which resulted in this bit of unabashed fluffity-fluff.





	Thief of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



Sara looked up from removing her shoes as Leonard leaned in her doorway. “What do you want?” 

He smirked and sauntered into the room. “Funny you should ask. There was one thing I wanted out of this stupid mission tonight, and I didn’t get it. I’m a greedy, rotten thief. I **_always_** get what I want.” 

Sara looked up at him through narrowed eyes. She was barefoot, and drowning in Len’s suit jacket, and the first word that came to mind was adorable. He did, however, know better than to say that aloud. 

“I’m a deadly assassin who kills people who annoy me,” she reminded him. 

“Then how is Raymond still alive?” 

“I’m tired, Len. What is it that you want?” 

“Well,” he drawled, “You stole my jacket. Seems only fair that I steal something in return.” 

“Seriously? You put the jacket on me.” 

“In fairness, that dress is **_very_** distracting.” 

“That **_was_** sort of the idea. And did I mention that I’m tired?” 

“This will only take a few minutes.” 

**_“What_** will?” 

“Gideon?” he asked, in lieu of replying. 

“Of course, Mr. Snart,” the AI replied. The lights in the room dimmed and the opening notes of “Lady in Red” filled the room. 

“You didn’t get enough of the oldies on the mission?” 

“I’m wounded.” 

“You’re going to be, if you don‘t let me get some sleep.” 

“One dance.” He held out his hand. 

Sara shook her head and blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” But she stepped closer, and took his hand. 

“I’m a very selfish man. I didn’t like seeing the most beautiful woman in the room dancing with other men.” He slid his hands under the jacket, resting them on her hips, over the garnet-colored silk of her dress. 

“Like I said…that was sort of the point. I distract everyone, and you steal the artifact. And it worked.” They were more swaying to the music than actually dancing. And then the lyrics caught Sara’s attention and she snickered. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“We are not dancing cheek to cheek, unless I put my heels back on. And I’m not.” 

Leonard grinned then, a positively sinful expression. He tugged her in closer, until she had to tip her head back to see his face. A mischievous twinkle in his eyes was all the warning she had before his hands tightened on her waist and he lifted her slightly, until her bare feet rested on top of his shoes. 

Sara squeaked in surprise, and looped her arms around his neck for balance. “Well, Crook, you’ve got me. What’s your next move?”


End file.
